<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NINE Insufferable Bastards (Whom I love Very Much) by goldfish_soup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017179">NINE Insufferable Bastards (Whom I love Very Much)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish_soup/pseuds/goldfish_soup'>goldfish_soup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D&amp;D, Dungeons and Dragons, I’m just kind of doing a campaign, Other, and I thought I’d write about it, but for real, cheese dragon parkor, dm - Freeform, dnd, elephant dm, its pretty much just ripped off TAZ Balance, like a journal, of slowly loosing sanity, rad, the adventure zone - Freeform, the dm suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish_soup/pseuds/goldfish_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are your Players rotten and stinky? Do they have bad ideas? Do they make good rolls on things they should not make good rolls on? Then this is, </p><p>I don’t know, something.</p><p>A journal? A diary? A tally of scores? Whatever helps you DMs sleep at night is what I’m here to be. </p><p>A guide to what not to do, and the situations not to do them in.</p><p>WELCOME TO . N I N E .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Idk fam - Relationship, im just trying to dm without the NPCs dying</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NINE Insufferable Bastards (Whom I love Very Much)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, common folk. </p><p>‘Tis I, Grey, the DM to four insufferable and ingenious players and goblins and thieves and war starters. </p><p>Now, what’s this fic, book, journal, diary, guide for?</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>It’s not for anything other than sharing and complaining about the sheer brilliant stupidity of my players. </p><p>A place for other DMs to send me their worst (or best, depending on the person observing) party moments or actions. I’ll make a chapter about them if you send them to me (novacassy16@gmail.com pls don’t scam me) but this is also a place for me to talk to you about my shit players whom I love with every fiber of my tired caffeinated being.</p><p>Hollis starring as - MISERY the Water Genasi Warlock</p><p>Ink starring as - SALITH the Aasimar Druid</p><p>Meek starring as - ESHKIRA the Dragonborn Barbarian </p><p>Grilled Cheese starring as - DECILLIAC the High Elf Cleric</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>